Invisibility Required
by Marie168
Summary: Willow waits for Oz. About four months after he left, she and Buffy go patrolling and find a strange creature that cannot be seen or heard. Buffy soon finds herself alone, and cannot tell if Willow is taken. Meanwhile, an old friend shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first, so please bear with me. I would prefer a clean review please, yet tell me what you think of it. ENJOY! (I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

Willow watched the window with no interest. She had no feeling anymore. She just didn't feel alive. She hadn't eaten much, and was getting very thin. She hardly slept at all the nightmares would come every night. She would see him, crystal-clear. She would see his red hair, his deep, loving, green eyes. She could fell his arms around her. She would know he was there, even his smell.

Just before she would wake, however, Willow would see him leaving again and again. Every time it would hurt just as much as the first. At first he would leave with a great pain in his eyes, then the pain would be less, and now he would leave with a smile. Willow would wake with a searing pain in her chest, like he had burned her heart out before he went.

Willow heard her roommate, and good friend, Buffy, come in. She plopped down next to Willow with a serious expression, "Will, I know how you feel, but it's been four months since Oz," Willow flinched, "Left. You need to get out and move on. I know it's hard, but you have to get back on the horse," Buffy frowned slightly in thought, "Who came up with that anyway? That's going to bug me _all_ day."

Willow hardly even heard her. She had no intentions of going anywhere. She just stared at the window, not seeing it. Buffy let out an exasperated sigh behind her.

"Will, you can't keep waiting, he wouldn't want you to. I know he said he'll come back when he can control it, but I don't think that's even poss-"

"Buffy, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not waiting for him to come back. I'm just not ready yet," She looked at Buffy with sunken eyes, "I can't just let go and move on, I can't… I can't…"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I know it feels that way, but you can't just sit here the rest of your life. You need to at least live a little. I'm not saying get back into the dating game right away, just to not waste away here."

Willow looked down at the floor, then back at her friend, "Can I go patrolling with you Buff?" She couldn't go to the Bronze, not with the band there, playing without Oz. She could do with some action; It might help for a little while.

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, let's go dust someone. There's nothing like a little ash party to get you in a good mood. Let's get Xander, Anya and Riley, It'll be fun," She had a little excitement about her pretty face. Her blond hair seemed to glow when she said Riley's name.

Willow offered a weak smile, "Yeah, fun," As if she could actually think of fun again.

Xander and Anya couldn't make it because they were on a date, and Riley had too much work on his hands to come. So the ash party was out. Willow walked next to Buffy with a distracted look about her. Buffy was worried, as she usually was lately. Willow's just been lifeless since Oz left. Buffy know his reasons for leaving, but that didn't make it any better. She just wanted to hate Oz for hurting Willow so much. Buffy had never seen her like this.

Buffy knew what it was like to lose someone you love because he was a supernatural creature, and it hurts beyond imagining. She still couldn't think directly about Angel without it stabbing her in the heart. This was why she couldn't rightfully tell Willow to just get over it, because Buffy herself had been the same way.

Buffy heard a strange noise, and stopped Willow, straining her ears. She felt a strange prickling behind her and spun around, nothing. Willow wasn't reacting much at all, just looking around. She had a plain expression on her face, which worried Buffy.

Buffy felt it again and spun around, she could have sworn she heard a soft chuckling, but wasn't sure. Now she felt something _touch_ her! Angry now that she couldn't see her opponent, Buffy began fighting nothing. Willow was beginning to realize something was up and became more alert.

Growling in frustration, Buffy stood still, listening, just like when she fought the invisible girl whose name she couldn't remember at the moment. She listened hard, hearing nothing, _NOTHING!_

"Will run!" She shoved her friend hard to get her moving.

Shocked, Willow stumbled at first, but soon got up quickly. She bolted no particular direction, but at least she went. Buffy stood still so she could maybe feel the monster that was messing with her. What the HECK? She spun around, bewildered, where did it _go?_ Then she had a terrible realization, it drained the blood from her face, Willow!

Willow ran and ran, not knowing what from, not knowing where to, she just let legs carry her. Willow knew that if Buffy was afraid, this thing must be bad. Willow started running into things, tree branches whipping her face, scratching her.

Out of nowhere, Willow hit something hard. She fell, landing on her back. She looked around, trying to figure out what she ran into, but there was nobody, nothing. Feeling a frantic dread in her, Willow rolled onto her hands and knees, the rocks beneath her cutting into her soft palms. She felt fear well up in her chest and throat. She looked around, but all she saw were the shapes of trees, which looked oddly threatening. She was suddenly knocked down to the ground again, it felt like a kick. Then she heard a chuckle. This chuckle sounded very soft and _very_ non-human. This was not good.

Willow was on her back again, and suddenly her wrists had a hard pressure on them, like someone was holding them down and leaning on them. Willow swallowed back a whine, she felt dread deep in her. This thing was invisible, _and _silent!

Willow heard a very deep, demon sounding voice, "You are a weak, pathetic human. You have hopelessness and sadness inside you. You feel lifeless."

Willow was bewildered, "How do you know that?" She said before thinking.

The deep voice answered "Because I can feel it. Now I am going to tell you, if you scream, I will kill your little friend who is looking for you right in front of you, very slowly." Willow felt one of her wrists release and she tried to pull her other free, but now she had both hands caught above her head with one hand. _Oh, what will I do now?_ She thought quickly, seeing no way out.

Out of nowhere, the invisible demon was knocked off of her, she could tell because of the force of is release. She looked up, but the sun was long gone from the sky. She couldn't see anything. She saw a bundle on the ground, wrestling with nothing. Buffy?

Willow jumped up to help, and the person was flung off of the invisible demon, hitting a tree hard. Willow was now doomed, she couldn't see it! The person attacked it again, actually hitting it! Willow couldn't figure it out. Felling useless, Willow wrestled with herself, whether or not to help. She couldn't see the thing, but this person could. Riley maybe?

Willow heard a sickening sound and the person rolled off of the demon, panting. Willow was frozen for a moment, then ran to the person, hoping to help. She arrived to her exhausted savior, and froze.

**Come on everyone, who is it? Who is it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me how I can do better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now you can all see who it is. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Willow didn't know how to react; it wasn't a man, but a werewolf half-phased! She walked back slowly she knew how dangerous werewolves can be, no matter what, she thought with depression. The wolf looked at her with his black eyes. His eves looked sad, something Willow had seen before, but she had to tell herself this wasn't Oz. He wouldn't come back until he had found a way to stop the wolf.

Then Willow noticed something, she looked up briefly, then stared at the half werewolf again. No full moon. Now this is scary. The wolf walked to Willow slowly, his furry, clawed hand reaching out to her. Willow had a terrible need to touch that hand. She backed off, feeling an odd lump in her throat. _It's not Oz, it's not OZ!_ She felt tears well up inside her, it's not Oz! It can't be!

The wolf saw Willow's withdrawal and stepped back, looking at his hand. He stood up straight and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on his breathing. Before Willow's eyes, the wolf face seemed to be pulling in, the skin softening, the eyes shrinking, the black moving to green. The rough cheekbones sharpened, the fur pulling into the skin.

Willow's tears flowed now, Oz? He didn't change enough to rip his clothes, so he wasn't naked. He had a mixture of emotions playing in his eyes, sadness, happiness, love. Oz walked forward slowly, his eyes holding Willow's.

"Oz?" Willow just simply couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't trust her senses anymore. She just didn't. They had betrayed her too much in the past, "Are you really here?" She reached out to him, touching his face.

Oz closed his eyes, holding her hand to his face, "Willow," He whispered so softly it broke Willow's heart. She couldn't hold her emotions back anymore; she let them all out, breaking down. Oz wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. She knew now, this isn't a dream, Oz is _here!_ He's here and in her arms!

Willow heard a tree branch snap and jumped back, Oz standing protectively in front of her. Buffy stopped in front of them. She froze bewilderment all over her face, "Oz?"

They relaxed, Oz nodding. Buffy looked from one to the other, not knowing what to say or do. She decided kicking him where a man breathes would be appropriate. Oz dropped like lead, groaning.

Willow dropped to Oz's side, "Buffy, what was that for?" She gave Buffy a dirty look.

Buffy threw her shoulders back, "Will, you know he deserves it. I could kill him for what he did to you. She helped him up and patted his back, hard, "But I'm glad your back buddy," She turned her attention to Willow, "Shall we go, I know how much fun this little reunion is in the dark, but I think we should go back. I want to talk to Giles about Invisa-man," With that, Buffy turned on her heel and stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is everyone happy? I know I am! To all you Tara fans don't worry! She'll be here.**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Willow and Oz decided to sneak away to catch things up. Oz told her about the places he'd been, the things he saw. He talked about meditation, about the spells he'd learned, about the herbs he used.

"Willow, I can control it. I won't change during the full-moon anymore. I can be there for you now. I don't have to worry that three nights a month I can't protect you. I can be with you completely."

Willow couldn't believe it, he'd don it! She felt an extreme excitement and threw her arms around him, "Oz, that's amazing!" She held on for dear life, this was all too good to be true. She hadn't yet fully wrapped her head around it. She felt almost light-headed.

Oz took her hand, holding it in his, "I know I put you through a lot, I hated it. There were times when I just wanted to die I missed you so much," He stroked her hand with his own. Oz had wrapped beads around one of his wrists, looping around one of his fingers.

Willow looked up at him, his deep, green eyes she could almost fall into. She felt awkward, she remembered the nights before Oz left, and wasn't sure if she was ready for that now, "Oz, I… want to… I think we should, that is if we're together now... I think we should stay at separate places at night. You know?" She glanced at him then away again. She hated shyness sometimes.

Oz gave a small Oz-like smile, "I know Will, and I won't to push you. I know what I did to you," His eyes grew very sad, "I know how lucky I am that you're not with someone else. The thought made me so sick."

Willow smiled, her heart was swelling. She noticed a difference in this man. Oz is less quiet and less inside his head now, she loved it!

"I haven't yes thanked you for saving me, however you did it. Thank you Oz," She whispered softly.

Oz's eyes hardened, "I'm just glad I smelled him in time," He stroked Willow's hand slowly, in thought.

"Smelled him?"

"Yeah, that's how I could fight him. I nearly turned, but I stopped it about halfway."

_That explains a lot,_ Willow thought hazily. She played with Oz's fingers, his fingernails their usual black. She felt whole for the first time in months. She felt complete. She leaned into him and knew everything would be alright now. Everything is perfect now. She felt invincible.

Meanwhile, Buffy was knocking on Giles's door.

Giles opened his door with a confused expression, "Buffy, I wasn't expecting you, come in," He moved out of the way so she could go in, "Can I offer you some tea?"

"No, thanks Giles actually, I came to tell you there's a new kid in town, and he doesn't lie to play by the rules."

Giles gave an odd, mixed up expression, "In school?"

Buffy sighed, "No Giles, a new demon. He's invisible _and_ silent. He was killed by an old friend who apparently followed his nose."

Giles's eyebrows pushed together, "Who followed his nose?"

Buffy looked down, "Oz, he's back."

Giles had a mixture of emotions playing on his face. He settled on confusion, "Oz? He killed the demon using his nose?"

Buffy nodded, "He said he can smell extremely well, you know, like a wolf. He followed his nose and nailed the invisa-boy. There has to be more."

Giles's head was spinning from all of the information, Buffy could tell. She hadn't yet digested everything herself. Oz just appeared out of nowhere. Buffy hoped he was giving Willow space, she must be beyond overwhelmed.

Giles removed his glasses, cleaning them, "Well, I'll research these invisible demons. In the meantime, you make sure to keep Willow out of it, I think they seem to be after her. About Oz, how is he?" Giles asked the last part hesitantly.

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know, he wasn't all furry, then again, no full-moon, so I don't know. He said he wouldn't come back until he could control his wolf," Buffy thought hard about the end of the sentence, "Um, forget that last part."

"Yes, I was just trying not to even acknowledge that you said it," He then touched Buffy's shoulder, "How do you feel about this situation? About Oz and Willow?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well, I guess it's not really my place to say much of anything. I don't know what it's like for the guy to come _back_, just what it's like him leaving." Buffy felt a pang and looked away, "I have to get back, lots of work to do and it's late."

Giles nodded, "Yes, yes, of course." Just as Buffy walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I need ideas for who's behind these invisible demons. Anyone?**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Willow awoke the next morning with a lightness to her. She couldn't help grinning. She knew it wasn't a dream. It didn't end badly. Oz had left with a slight saddened look about him, which Willow understood. She didn't want him to go either. She just couldn't stay the night with him yet, even if nothing happened. Their relationship will have to back up and slow down. She was willing to do just about anything to keep it going though, even if she did have to rush.

Willow looked to her left, seeing Buffy still asleep. Buffy had come back before her, yet Willow just couldn't stay asleep. She heard a knock on the door and rushed to get it before it would wake Buffy.

Oz was at the door with a small smile playing on his face. He was a little tense, but was obviously happy to see her. The thought made Willow's heart swell. She had missed him so much; she had lost her better half when he left. She didn't know what she'd do without him now. She really didn't want to either.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered slowly.

Willow grinned sheepishly, "She's asleep right now, didn't hear you."

Oz didn't say anything to that, "You want to go somewhere before class starts?" He straightened up as he spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure," How could she refuse? "I just need to freshen up first, then I'll be right there," She grabbed her things and headed down the hall to the bathroom. When she came out, Oz was right outside the room waiting. She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and slipped out.

They walked out slowly; Oz took Willow's hand hesitantly, holding it loosely in his hand. Willow felt a jolt of electricity run through her, she missed that. They arrived at an old diner and Oz opened the door for Willow. _When did Oz become such a gentlemen? _ Willow thought as he did. She didn't mention anything however, and they were soon seated.

Oz was seated sideways, so that he was facing Willow. He didn't take her eyes off of her, even when the waitress arrived. Oz didn't order, but insisted that Willow eat. When the waitress left, Willow asked, "Why so different? I mean, it's a good different, but… I'm just wondering."

Oz offered a small smile and played with Willow's hair, which felt _so_ good, "Am I different? I didn't notice," Was all he said.

Willow thought, "Well, for one you're more talkative, which is good by the way. For another, you seem more aware, less… inside your head, than you were before. It's nice."

"Is it?" Oz asked, still playing with her hair, not seeming to pay attention.

The waitress arrived with Willow's food then asked if Oz changed his mind, which he said no to, then left. Willow picked her fork up without thinking. She couldn't think of anything but Oz. He filled her mind, "So, what'd you do?"

"Hmm?"

"When you left, what did you do? Who did you meet?" She added quietly.

Oz shrugged, "Mainly people I heard could cure me. Control the wolf. I traveled a lot."

Willow looked at her breakfast, "You saw the world, and I was just stuck here in good old Sunnydale," She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but failed miserably.

Oz nearly sighed, "Willow, I didn't see anything. I was just too set on finding a cure so I could get back to you. You've been through a lot, I know it," He didn't seem to want to talk much after that, he seemed more like he used to be. All in his thoughts. It almost bugged Willow, but she didn't say anything. She just enjoyed the morning with Oz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, nobody think I'm just throwing things in here; ****there is a point to everything. I promise. Please review so I know what you all think.**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Buffy walked with a slight bounce to her step. She was about to see Riley. She just had to get her mail first, and then she would be on her way. She could almost say she loved Riley, but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to jump right into that word yet. She would just let whatever happens happen. That was all she needed, and it felt good.

Buffy grabbed her mail and flipped through it while she walked. She slowed as she looked through the many envelopes, but stopped all together when she saw the last one. It was from her father's hometown. It stated:

To Miss Buffy Summers,

_I am an old friend of your father's. I am certain you don't remember me, my name is Jack Dunham. I knew you when you were very young. I have a great pain as I write this; it is hard to find the correct words. I don't know how to break this to you slowly, so I'll get right to the point. Your father passed away early in August. I am sincerely sorry for this misfortune. I only hope the best to you and your mother. Please give Ms. Summers my graces._

_Sincerely, _

_Jack Dunham_

Buffy couldn't feel anything. She literally felt numb. She dropped all of the envelopes and just stood there. She couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. She ran to her mother's house, surprised to not be out of breath when she arrived. She showed Joyce Summers the letter, watching her mother's reaction.

"Oh God, this is terrible!" She whispered as she fell into a chair, holding the letter loosely in her limp hand, "I don't understand, I just talked to him not too long ago. What happened?" She seemed to be detached to the rest of the world.

Buffy held her mother's other hand loosely; she hadn't yet passed the stage denial either. She remembered the last time she saw her father. He was all smiles and giddiness. He can't be gone now. How could he be? It made no sense.

She noticed two little streams of tears sliding down her mother's worn face. She leaned in and hugged her gently, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She just didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't just let this slide, but she had matters on her hands. So she just swallowed it back, and locked it up. She knew she couldn't lock it up forever, but she just had to be strong for the moment.

Jack Dunham stood in front of his window, stroking his elegant, brown mustache. He had a tall, gentleman look about him, and always wore suits and ties. He had nearly finished his preparations. He had contacted the Summers' about Hank Summer's death. Now he must wait for his men to be in order.

Brock, his most vicious fighter and right-hand-man, walked in with a graceful step. He had a handsome face with piercing, black eyes. He stood next to Jack and cleared his throat.

"Yes Brock, you may speak," He waves a hand of impatience.

"Mr. Dunham, we found the location of the Drafters. They seem to be in Sunnydale, California."

This shocked Brock, "The Hellmouth? The Drafters are on the _Hellmouth?_" He had researched the Drafters for a long time. They didn't seem to be cajoled to mystical energies. He knew that they were just attracted to deeply saddened people.

Brock nodded, "Yes sir. Our sources are all clear. They all point in the same direction."

Jack straightened his posture, adjusting his tie, "Well, we'll just have to pay Sunnydale a little visit then, won't we? Is everything ready?"

Brock nodded, "Yes sir. The Imbiber's location has also been discovered. My men are already there and are searching for all of the pieces."

Jack smiles, his mustache curving, "Excellent!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so everyone who is confused, good old Giles will help you out.**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Willow had just finished her final class. She has loads of work to do, but he decided to do it at Oz's dorm room. So she gathered her books and bag. She was going to wait until Buffy went patrolling, so she could get there safely. She was still worried about those invisible people. She shuddered every time she thought of them.

Willow heard the door open and shut behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw Buffy, and then frowned when she saw the look on her face. Buffy has a very dark look, like after Angel went into the hell dimension.

"Buffy, what is it?" She dropped her things on the bed and walked to her friend's side.

Buffy looked up at Willow and her lower lip quivered. Her eyes suddenly looked like a lost puppy. It worried Willow, "Oh God, Will," She leaned on her shoulder and started crying hard.

Willow held her tight, worry filling her, "Buff, what's wrong?"

Buffy sniffled and looked up, "Will, it's my Dad. He's…"

Willow feared for the worst, "He's what?"

Buffy started crying again, "He's _dead!_ He's gone and I didn't get to say goodbye!"

_OH NO!_

Willow didn't know what to say, she didn't want Buffy thinking she wanted to pry, but she also didn't want her thinking she didn't care either, "How did you find out?" That seemed like a good question.

Buffy handed her the letter and went to her closet. She grabbed her coat and a steak, tying one of her cross necklaces around her neck. Willow read over the letter, this Jack Dunham didn't give much information, which seemed odd. If he was such a god friend of the family's, how come he just said he died? He gave no details whatsoever. It made no sense. Willow saw Buffy getting ready for patrol and asked if she could tag along.

Buffy seemed hesitant, she appeared like she needed some time in her head, which made sense.

"Well, just to Oz's place. I was hoping you would sort of walk me there while patrolling. If you want, we could talk about it on the way," She suggested.

Buffy nodded, "Ok, are you ready?"

Willow nodded, "I'm ready as ever."

Oz watched Willow's distracted look with concern. He didn't show it, as usual. It was just his nature not to show every little emotion he was feeling. He slowly took Willow's hand, nothing more, he didn't know what exactly she was ready for yet, "Will, what's wrong?"

She looked at Oz with worry, "It's Buffy. She just got a letter telling her that her dad died. She's really upset about it, and she has a right to be. I just wish there was something I could do. She was there for me, not I want to be there for her," She looked miserable. It ate at Oz's insides.

He thought for a minute, he stood up and grabbed the phone, dialing a memorized number for emergencies. It rang a few times before he got a reply.

"Hello?" The familiar British accent answered.

"Hey, Giles. It's Oz…"

"Oh, yes, Buffy told me you had returned, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. Listen, Willow just found out something. Buffy is having some family issues, and I think we should tell you about it."

"Yes, of course. If it concerns Buffy, then I'm always happy to help. What's the issue?"

Oz handed the phone to Willow, who took it quickly, "Hi Giles, it's Willow- yeah, she came to me earlier tonight, just before patrol. She is so upset Giles, she needs someone- her dad, he's… deceased- that would be swell, thank you Giles- oh I know you care about her, but still- Ok, thanks again- yeah- bye."

"So what did he say?" Oz asked as he hung up the phone.

"He said he'll talk to her, see if she's ok and all that. I know she'll see him today, they want to make sure there are no more of those invisible demons out there," She shuddered, it seemed Willow was still sensitive about the invisible demons. Oz couldn't blame her, one nearly killed her when he got there. It early made Oz shudder knowing she nearly died, he was so glad he got there in time.

"I won't let them near you Will, remember I can smell them long before they come. If they try to mess with you, "He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll eat them," He offered a half smile.

Willow looked away, "Oh."

Oz replayed what he said and mentally smacked himself in the forehead, of course it made her think of Verruca. He had killed her to save Willow, but nearly killed Willow as well. He hated that memory, it was the reason he left. It is what nearly killed their relationship. It definitely backed it up and slowed it down.

Oz stood up and walked over to Willow, rubbing her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Will, what's going on in there?"

Willow turned her head to look at him, "I'm thinking of Buffy. I hope Giles can help. That was a good idea by the way. Smart thinking."

Oz shrugged, "Whenever I'm not thinking, I'm a smart guy."

Willow giggled, "That's right, so don't think so much. You should feel more often, just… feel."

Oz played with her hair, "I think I can work that out, when I'm with you."

_Especially since that's all he _does_ do when I'm with her,_ he thought with feeling.

Buffy went to Giles's place early the next morning. She hadn't yet told him about her dad, he had more important things to deal with, like the Invisa-boys. Giles said he had some information on them and wanted her to come over. Buffy just wished she could be sucked into a hole for all of eternity. She didn't feel anymore. She just wanted to see her dad, which was something she'll never be able to do again.

She knocked once and the door opened. A very concerned was standing Giles at the door. He stepped to the side to let her in. Buffy entered with muddled concern. Giles hadn't looked this bad since graduation. Something must be up.

Buffy sat next to Giles after she declined tea. She lifted an eyebrow, giving him a 'get to the point' expression.

Giles shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Buffy. I've caught wind of something… well, about your father, and I was wondering how you were."

It took Buffy a moment to understand what he was saying. When she did, she stood up quickly with heated anger, "Willow! She told you? Why would she do that? I- I trusted her with that information! What can I do now? Who can I trust? I-"

"Buffy calm down!" Giles stood up and rested his hands on Buffy's shoulders, "Willow didn't call me, Oz did. She is worried about you, and so am I."

Buffy turned around, fuming. "What's going on with the invisible demons?"

"Buffy, you need to-"

"Look Giles, if you want me to calm down, you'll tell me what's going on," She turned around, swallowing back her angry tears, "Nothing makes me feel better than work."

Giles sighed, "Nothing _distracts_ you better than slaying, but if you insist," He grabbed an old leather-bound book from the coffee table. The pages had yellowed from age, and the words were hand-written, "The only thing I can find that matches the description you gave me are the Megfogalmazói demons, or the Drafter Demons."

"Wow, that's a mouthful."

"Well, yes, it's Hungarian. They were created for one purpose: to destroy those with depression in their hearts."

Buffy's eyes lit up, "That's why they attacked Willow!"

Giles nodded, "Yes, it would seem. However, now that Oz has returned, and their together, Willow is safe," Giles suddenly got a lost, deeply troubled look in his eyes.

Buffy finally got what he was thinking, "No Giles, I'm fine. I am, it's ok. Just tell me how to kill them."

Giles looked back in his book, "Well, there is no way to kill them, not when you can't see or hear them. There is a way to control them though, the felszív. It would be translated as imbibe. It can sort of suck their will, control their next move."

Buffy thought about this, she would never be able to stop them, they could be right behind her and she'd never know it! She suddenly felt weak. She sat down on the couch with a plop. She felt like she had a fever, she felt her forehead, nothing. She felt a teacup in her hand. Giles was trying to get her to drink, she managed to get a bit of it down, but it was difficult.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

_No, I'm going to die,_ she thought hazily.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a sweet moment I always hoped would happen in the show, well it didn't quite happen, but here you go!**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"Buffy, are you alright? Buffy!" Giles was waving his hand in front of her face, she could see the terrified expression in his eyes.

Buffy tried to sit up, "I'm fine," she mumbled slowly.

"No you certainly are not," Giles held her down with a firm hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

Buffy looked into his wise eyes, eyes that told a thousand stories, "I can't fight them Giles, I can't see or hear them. I can't get to that suction thing in time. I-I could die this time. It's different than the assention. This is less…visible. I can't do it."

Giles had an understanding look, "I understand Buffy, but it's-"

"It's what? My destiny? I'm tired of this destiny stuff Giles. I've already died once. His time it

may be permanent. I know you may be so easily willing to risk my life, but I'm not!"

Giles appeared shocked beyond reason, he was baffled. When he did regain his thought process, he was angry, "Buffy Anne Summers, what did you say?"

This threw Buffy off guard, she didn't know what he was talking about, "What part?"

"The part about me wanting to place you in danger. What on bloody Earth made you think I would ever want that Buffy?" His grip on her shoulder got steadily tighter, "Buffy, I would never ever want you in danger! I don't know what made you think of that Buffy," Giles was definitely angry now.

Buffy was surprised and a bit confused, "I-I… It made sense, because you're a watcher, you should want-"

Giles interrupted, "No Buffy. I'm not a watcher any longer. I am telling you that you must fight these demons before they kill you. I am trying to keep you out of harm way," He pulled Buffy up to a standing position, "Buffy, I would never want any harm brought to you. I love you. You are the daughter I never had. I probably won't ever have one, but I think of you as what I would want her to be, if I ever did," He pulled her into a tight hug, "It frightens me beyond anything to see you in a tight battle. I can't breathe until you're out of it alive."

Buffy didn't know what to say, she slowly wrapped her arms around him to complete the hug. She felt awful. She was trying to figure out something to say that would make it all better, but she just couldn't.

Giles pulled away, moisture filling his eyes, "Buffy, I know that the terrible loss of your father is traumatizing. I also want you to know I am not trying to replace him. I never will want that. I just want you to know, I will always try to protect you any way I can."

Buffy's throat was tight with emotion, "I know Giles, I'm sorry. I-I'm just so… so-"

"Depressed?"

Buffy sighed, "Yeah, which makes this a whole lot worse."

Giles put a hand on her back, " You're not alone In this, you have people beside you, all the way."

Buffy smiled, "I know. Thank you Giles."


End file.
